Hijacked Hearts
by Ayamekochan
Summary: They met on a hijacked airplane. The Beauty that had no idea she was and the Beast who knew he was, but paid no attention. After such a dramatic meeting, their worlds come together unexpectedly to pick up where they left off.
1. Chapter 1

Helloha, Readers! Well because I have a problem with thinking of too much plots at a time before I even finish a story, but this plot came out unintentionally thought of! I was dropping my father at the airport and the idea just came to me! So, I was wondering how this story sounded and I ended up putting it up! I'm not sure how it is, but I hope that you guys will please review and tell me how it is! Pretty Please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

/

Hijacked Hearts

Chapter 1: Oh Shit

_Clank. Roll. Clank. Roll. Clank._

The sound of her heels hitting the nearly spotless granite and the slight rolling of her small plum colored suitcase sounded through her ears. She glided across the granite floors with such grace and elegance she looked as if she were simply floating on air. Random people stopped their conversations, some looked up from newspapers, and small children even stopped wailing in their mother's cooing arms just to get a glance at the young woman as she made her way to her destination.

The nearest Starbucks.

The young woman stopped in front of the ebony granite of the counter top. She tipped the edge of her large sunglasses on to the bridge of her nose, revealing the most alluring amethyst eyes that anyone had ever seen. She looked up at the menu, her eyes scanning the different drinks through her thick eyelashes. The cashier/barista was currently turned around, rinsing out a blender that had been used to create some random drink that was on the menu. When the young woman turned around to greet her next customer, her jaw dropped, the strawberry lollipop she had been sucking on, falling out of her mouth.

_Oh my God. I think I just turned lesbian. _The young woman thought as she stared at the beauty in front of her. She watched as the woman looked up at the menu, and then looked straight at her, her eyes stopping the young cashier's breathing.

"Excuse me?" The purple eyed woman asked, trying to get the cashier to snap out of the trance she was in. Her silky feminine voice bringing the cashier out of her daydreaming, the woman blinked, her face turning a small twinge of pink.

"I-I'm sorry," The cashier stuttered, "What can I get for you today?"

"Can I get a tall peppermint hot chocolate, please?"

"Sure," The cashier started inputting her order in to the register computer, "Will that be all?"

"Yes."

"Okay, one tall peppermint hot chocolate? $3.50, please." The cashier said, secretly cursing herself for making such a beautiful woman pay such an outrages amount for a cup of hot chocolate. The said beautiful woman, handed the cashier exact change.

"Can I get a name?" asked the cashier, happy to learn name of the lady that just changed her sexuality forever. The young woman looked up at the cashier and gave her a brilliant smile that would be able to melt the hearts of even the coldest people in the world.

"Rukia."

/

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time old man, there's no one here!"

The outburst of a very handsome orange haired man forced the heads of people to jump slightly, turning to see who the man was yelling at. Of course, there wasn't any physical person there, the man had been yelling into his cell phone for the past five minutes.

"What? No, I'm not blind! You're the closest of becoming blind, you ancient piece of…" The man stopped abruptly, turning his head around to see the unwavering stares of people looking at him as if he were crazy. His amber eyes narrowed at the people, who jumped, quickly turning their gazes away from him as he sat back comfortably in his chair to continue his conversation.

"I didn't say anything!" His voice now quitter than before, "You know what? Forget it, I'll call you again when I land!" He angrily snapped his phone shut, mentally reminding himself that when he landed back in Japan to beat the old man to a pulp. Just because the old man was his boss, did not mean that he could bash him with insults as much as he liked.

The man sighed, closing his eyes and tipping his head back. His head pulsated, signaling that an ever present headache would grace him with its presence. He snapped back up, stuck his hand in the pocket of his carry-on and pulled out a small container of ibuprofen. He opened the container, shook out two small pills and popped them in his mouth. He held the pills in his mouth, grabbing an almost empty bottle of water and taking a swig of the lukewarm liquid.

He grimaced, finishing off the bottle. No more water for him unless he wanted to waste money on overly priced water. Seriously, no one wants to pay like $3 for a bottle of water that was normally priced at less than a dollar at convenience stores. He turned around to look for a recycling bin, but all he saw were hundreds of drab seats occupied with people. He saw the usual family of four chatting happily about seeing their grandparents, scruffy men with laptops on their laps, and the usual creep who watched young college girls out of the corner of his eyes.

Then his eyes lay on the back of a small woman, whose airport fashion seemed to look almost pirate like to him, standing in front of the counter of the Starbucks. From behind, he could see the flowy brown vest thrown over her loose white long sleeves, her black tights making a stunning contrast with her knee high boots. He watched as saw the cashier turned around, the lollipop she had in her mouth falling to the ground as she gaped at the woman in front of her. _Ha, she's probably so ugly she stopped the cashier from breathing. Poor cashier will probably have nightmares. _He mused in thought, turning back around in his seat.

"We will start boarding flight 569 to Tokyo, Japan soon. Passengers, please make your way to gate thirteen."

The deep male voice rang through the intercom, making the young man look up fruitlessly knowing he wouldn't be able to see the origin of the voice.

That was his flight.

The man stood up, throwing his beat-up backpack over his shoulder. He twisted his neck, hearing the satisfying crack of bones as he stretched himself out after sitting in the uncomfortable seat for three hours. Then he walked his way past crowded chairs of people and luggage to gate thirteen.

When he got to his gate he made his way to the back of the line. And it was not a short line. This was going to me one of those loud annoying flights complete with crying children and people with sensitive stomachs. He could already see one of the female passengers, biting her nails nervously as she turned a light shade of green.

'_I swear that lady better not be sitting in back of me,' _the said woman abruptly covered her mouth and ran for it, making him scowl deeper than he already was, _'Or next to me.'_

"We'll be boarding unaccompanied minors, families with small children, and handicap first, so if you fit in any of those categories, please make your way to the front of the line and have your boarding pass and passports out." One of the gate attendants announced over the loud mumbling of the people in line. The man overheard the grumblings of some impatient people as they grumbled on about how it was unfair that only people in those categories could go in first.

Out of total boredom, the man looked ahead of him watching the people that went to the front of line and who were already boarding the plane. He saw every category of persons the attendant called, but there was one thing that struck him as odd.

The back of the woman he had seen at Starbucks earlier, made her way to the front of the line. He watched carefully as the woman, who didn't fit in either one of those categories, showed her boarding pass and passport, earning a nod from the attendant. Then the woman disappeared as fast as she came into the passenger bridge.

"That youngster doesn't fit in those categories!" He heard one of the elderly men complain to his friend, but the friend just gaped at him, swatting his shoulder slightly.

"Are you kidding, Gerald? Did you even see her? She's a beauty! She can do what she wants! I'd wait hours just for her!" The elderly man's companion gave a hearty chuckle with a dreamy smile, reminiscing about the so called, 'beauty.'

The elderly man, he guessed was Gerald, frowned, "Really? Are you sure? You, the most impatient man in the whole world, would wait hours just for that lady? Damn, she must've been a looker."

The companion laughed again, patting his now depressed friend's back, "Oh, don't worry, Bobbie, I'm sure you'll get to see her on the flight!"

Gerald perked up, laughing, "Yeah, maybe! And if she is the beauty you say, maybe she'll take a picture with this old man!"

'_Eww. That's a bit sick.'_ The orange haired man thought, eyeing the men with a suspicious look and a grossed out one. He did not want to deal with molestation on his flight home. The elderly men that he would keep an eye on moved forward, finally to the gate attendants, passing in their tickets and making their way down the bridge. The man gave the two creepy old men one last look before walking in front of the young female attendant.

"Ticket and passport please." Her cheeks flushed with color as she looked at the handsome man in front of her.

The young man passed in the requested items, his hands bumping into the attendant's hand, startling her. She gave him an apologetic look as she took a look at his passport and ticket.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" She asked in a timid voice, handing him back his stuff.

"Yeah. What about it?" He gave her a bored tone, making her blush more. It may have sounded bored, but it was hot as hell.

"O-Oh, nothing. Have a nice flight." The attendant bowed slightly, her chest pounding with excitement.

"Thanks." Was all he said as he walked his way down the bridge. From behind him, he could hear a small commotion, but didn't bother turning around. He heard things like, "Oh my gosh! Courtney! Are you alright?" "Did you see him? He was hotter than my mother's enchiladas!" The sentences came in one ear and out the other, making him yawn. He heard those sort of things everywhere and it was tiring having people swooning over him so much. You know, if they didn't think he was a delinquent.

"Welcome, watch your step." Ichigo looked at the flight attendants, giving them a slight nod as he stepped over the protruding space between the airplane and the bridge and stepped into the cabin. An airplane was something far from new to him. He's used them so much in his line of work that they didn't fascinate him at all. Nothing about worn out blue cushioned chairs, small windows, airplane food, and barf bags fascinated him at all, none what so ever.

He looked at his ticket for the seat number, 15H. The seat he knew was a two seater next to the window, and he knew for a fact he had the window seat. Oh how he loathed the window seat. It was just playing uncomfortable, no leg room, you had to literally climb over a person just to get to the aisle, and little kids loved window seat, which only brought him the constant kicking on the back of his seat.

Scowling hard, he pushed his way to the area his seat was supposed to be in, praying that he wasn't sitting with anyone so he could take up the two chairs for himself. His eyes scanned the airplane and then his eyes landed on the seats of 14H and 15H. Then he scowled harder.

There was someone sitting in the seat next to him.

From his view point, all he could see was a small part of raven hair. With such little to go on, he could tell the person was pretty small, since he couldn't see the rest of the person. _'Crap. An unaccompanied minor? Those are just as bad as creepy old ladies. You have got to be kidding me.'_

After the amount of people in front of him dispersed in to their respective seats, he trudged forward with heavy feet. If he was lucky he didn't have to look at the person and make eye contact because those were the things that took a way quiet plane rides. The person would be lonely and talk for the what, over ten hours? Ten hours of a person talking was not fun or enjoyable, especially if it was an older lady that would have the 'hots' for him.

He made his way to the seat, not bothering to look at the person in the seat as he opened the baggage storage above. He nosily took his backpack off and pushed it into the tight compartment, that his current 'companion' had taken up most of the room of. He nearly swore, when the stupid backpack wouldn't fit, he then gave one final shove, his bag finally going in. But, not before having a small carry-on fall out, hitting his companion straight in the head.

"Oww! What the hell are you doing?" The voice screeched at him, furiously. It was definitely female and very angry.

_Oh shit._

/

Okay, so finally done with this. So, I have a problem and come out with too much things, so hope you guys will bear with me! I just wanted to see how this story would do, so I hope that if you guys like it and want it continued, then you guys would pretty please review and tell me how it is! Pretty Please and Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

Helloha, Readers! The next chapter is here! I hope that you guys will enjoy it! Anyway, thank you guys so so so much for reviewing! The reviews were great and hope that you guys continue to do the awesome reviewing! Thank you! Also, I'm sorry for grammar and stuff! Well, I hope you guys are okay with this chapter! Please tell me how it is! Please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

/

Hijacked Hearts

Chapter 2: Rules

If Ichigo hadn't been so stunned at what or _who_ he was seeing, he probably would have had the dirty mouth of a sailor, every curse known to man flying out of his lips like there was no tomorrow. But, when he looked down to see the person he hit, his mouth opened to speak, but any word that possibly manifested in his head, simply disappeared, like there was nothing in that thick skull of his in the first place. He tried to register into his mind what he was seeing, but he just couldn't comprehend what he was seeing, but he did know one thing for sure.

That the woman he nearly gave a concussion to was the most gorgeous creature he had ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on.

And to what would seem surprising to the whole female or male population, was that the first thing he noticed were her eyes. Her ferociously angry violet eyes. They were stunning and magnetic, like magnets, pulling him closer and closer to her.

Those stunning eyes were slightly covered with a pair of just knocked off sunglasses framing her small face. She was like Snow White. Her skin was as white as snow, it was like flawless snowy porcelain, and her now disheveled hair that fell over her shoulders was black as ebony, a single stray ebony bang hung between her eyes. Her lips weren't per say red as blood, but they were pink as coral colored roses. Ichigo wanted to mentally slap himself for ever thinking such things of a complete stranger, he sounded pathetic, but he couldn't help himself.

She was just too beautiful.

Her lips started moving fast, as if she were saying something, making Ichigo shake his head slightly to knock himself out of his trance.

"-say sorry? What kind of man are you? You nearly knocked me out with your carelessness! I demand an apology! Hey, Carrot-Top! Are you even listening to me?" Her voice finally reached him as she ranted on.

His temple twitched, slightly. Now, that got his attention.

"Who are you calling Carrot-Top? I wouldn't have had to drop anything on you if you hadn't taken up all the storage space!" Ichigo sneered at her, his nose flaring at her statement about comparing his hair to carrots.

Her jaw drop and she rolled her eyes in annoyance, "You're the Carrot-Top! Look at your hair, it's as orange as carrots! And what are you saying? Are you saying I took up all the space? Well, why don't you just not have a carry-on then? You wouldn't have this problem if you didn't have to bring such a large bag! I mean, look at the size of that thing! It's huge! If you haven't noticed, there is a limit on how much you can bring on!" She pointed at his large ripped backpack, that wasn't even full, if he wanted to he would have put it under his chair, but then there'd be no leg room.

"Why, you… This is your fault! You have an entire suitcase up here! Why don't you get rid of your carry-on?" Argued Ichigo, his arm flaying, violently, as he gestured to her suitcase. This girl was really something. First, she called him Carrot-Top. Now, she was telling him this was his fault that her bag was too big, crazy.

She scoffed at him, jumping up from her seat as she looked at her suitcase in the storage. She inspected her luggage and then his, after much thought, she decided, "No way! You just lack competence about how to put your stupid bag up here! I don't know how you weren't able to get that thing up here! Here, give me that!" Then, just like that, she snatched his backpack roughly out of his hands.

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as he watched the woman lift the bag over her small figure with one arm as she used the other one to move her suitcase over a little and then slid his backpack in, neatly settling right beside her suitcase. She smiled to herself in triumph, dusting off imaginary dust from her hands, then she turned to him her eyes looking dead into his, nothing but serious shrouding them.

Then she glared at him, crossing her slender arms over her chest, "There, was that so hard? I swear men are all the same impatient Neanderthals. Now, do you have something to say to me?"

Now, it was Ichigo's turn to scoff, "Yes, it was really hard if you must know! Who said I was an impatient Neanderthal? You probably don't even know what that is! And no, I don't have anything to say to you, Midget!" The midget thing had slipped out of his mouth in the heat of the moment and he bit his tongue as soon as he realized the word left his lips. He was about to open his mouth to retract the word, but it was too late.

"What the hell? Did you just call me a midget? Who even says that? What is wrong with you?" She yelled at him, her hands on her hips, then using the heel of her boots, she stomped on his foot.

Ichigo yelped out loud, jumping on to one foot as he held his injured foot, "What the hell? Are you crazy? Those damn things hurt! You dumb Midget! There I said it again! How was that, Midget?"

The woman gave in aggravated growl deep within her throat, the happy mood she was in earlier, ran out the back door. "What? You Carrot-Top Fool! Who do you think you are? Yelling at a girl like that! Do you have no shame?"

"I'll yell at you as much as I…"

"Ahem, please quiet down. You are scaring the other passengers. If you do not quiet down we'll need to ask you to leave the aircraft." A deep, stern female voice interrupted them, making them quickly turn to the origin of the voice. There in the aisle, stood one of those strict ladies that loved their job too much. The type of lady that had perfect posture, always came to work with the most perfect slicked back hair, and was notorious for scaring the crap out of the other workers.

The two argumentative people, quickly bowed to the woman as they mumbled how sorry they were and how it would not happen again. The woman just gave them a once over, her eyes settling on Ichigo a little too long for his comfort, then she mumbled something along the lines of, "I'll keep my eyes on you." Before turning on her heel as she walked in the opposite direction.

Ichigo and Rukia sighed loudly before glaring back at each other. They headed to sit in their designated seats, only to squish each other from going in the seats first, trying to push past each other. With Ichigo's tall, lean build versus Rukia's slender shortness, Ichigo triumphed over her, pushing past the small woman to plop down into the uncomfortable dull blue airplane seat next to the window. She whispered, "Bastard," before sitting in her seat, crossing her legs, then all of a sudden she turned to him.

"Okay, so were stuck in these seats for ten hours, so let's establish some firm rules." She told him sternly, as if she was making a business deal, making Ichigo raised his eyebrows and scowl at her.

"What do you mean rules? What are you? A princess? Well, sorry Princess, but as you can see," Ichigo gestured to the interior of the airplane, "this isn't your castle. So, forget about 'establishing some firm rules' because I'm not following them."

"Ah, is that so?" Rukia said, nodding her head to show her understanding of his statement. "Yes, that is so." He told her, copying her nodding head movements.

Rukia then took her sunglasses off, revealing to him her mesmerizing eyes, making Ichigo think, _Oh, see she's going to use those eyes of hers to get what she wants. Wow, what a princess. _But to his surprise, she didn't look at him to use her eyes to get her way, instead she carefully inspected her sunglasses, humming to herself as she looked. Then with one smooth movement, she bent the sunglasses so they wouldn't be able to be used, almost breaking them in half.

"Oh my. Look at that. 'You' ruined my sunglasses, during your attempt to give me a concussion. This cost me quite a bit of money. I'm suing you." She turned to him, giving him an evil grin. Ichigo's jaw dropped, astonished by what the woman did and said, he couldn't fathom how messed up she was.

"What the hell? You can't do that! That's illegal! Besides, you're the one who ruined them yourself!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger.

"Yes, I can. Who said I couldn't? Besides, it's your word against mine and everyone knows women always win." She told him nonchalantly, twirling her sunglasses on her finger, "So, if you really don't want a law suit by the time we get to Japan, I suggest you listen to my rules. It's not that hard to just hear me out, is it?"

Ichigo brought his hand up to press against his throbbing temple, forcing the headache back, "Okay, fine, whatever. I'll listen to your damn rules."

Rukia smiled at him, content with his decision to listen, "Good, good. See, was that so hard? No? I didn't think so. Okay, let's get started. Listen carefully now." She held her hand in front of them, showing one finger as if she were going to start counting off.

"Okay, so number one, no leaving your seat. You have to stay there for ten hours."

"What? Are you crazy? What if I need to piss or something?" He yelled at her for her stupid rule. That was so stupid, who the hell tells their seatmate they can't get up from their seat? That must've been the stupidest thing he's ever heard.

"Well, I don't want to have squish myself or move my legs just so you can get in and out of your seat with your fat ass. That's too much trouble, I suggest you go now if you want to 'piss', besides, that brings us," She held out two more fingers, "to rules two and three. Number two, don't back talk me. What I say goes and that's final. And number three, don't use that sort of profanity around me, it's really ungentlemanly like. Grow up."

"Yeah, I think I really did hit you too hard with that bag. Hey, didn't you use profanity a little while ago?" _This woman really belongs in the nearest mental hospital! She's such a bossy princess!_

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Didn't we just go over rule two, no talking back? You should start taking notes. Besides, I said you can't use profanity around me, but I can use it as much as I like. So, deal with it. So, anyway, rule number four," She held up her fourth finger in front of his face, "You can't use the arm rest. Ladies first. So, it's mine."

"Rule number five, don't touch me. I don't know where the hell your body has been and I wouldn't want your germs. Rule number six…" And the list of rules drawled on and on. There must've been over thirty rules she gave him and she still didn't seem satisfied with those ridiculous rules of hers, she wanted more rules.

"Are you done, yet?" Ichigo asked, resting his head in the palm of his hand, that should have been propped up on the arm rest, but was propped on to his knee, so he wouldn't violate rule number four and have to listen to her insufferable ranting.

"Hmm, yeah I think that's all… Oh, wait, here," She told him, reaching out of who knows where to pull out a pile of papers, and it wasn't a very thin pack either, "This is a list of the rule I just told you, but you know, in printed form. I'll give it to you so you can freely look back at it at any time, so you won't break any rules. I doubt that little brain of yours will be able to handle all those rules in one go, so it's a lot easier if I just gave you this."

Ichigo was speechless. He didn't even know what to think anymore. That woman wasted over twenty minutes of his life going over a stupid list that she had already printed out in advanced! Crazy and mental were both understatements. Even insane and psychotic didn't seem to describe her, he needed more harsher words to describe her. She was a work of art alright, art that was psychotically messed up on all levels. No amount of beauty was any reason to listen to this crap.

She pushed the pack of papers into his hands, "So here. Are we all good, then?"

"Just peachy." He gritted through his teeth, giving her a forced smile. He weighed the neatly stacked papers in his hands and that's when he decided something.

_I'm going to break every rule in this damn list._

/

Okay, so here is the next chapter! And I hope it's alright with you guys! I'm sorry for the grammar and other stuff that was wrong with the story! But, I hope you guys were able to enjoy it to some extent! Anyway, thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are great and the reviews really meant a lot, so thank you! I hope that you guys will continue to review this story to tell me how it is! So, Pretty Please Review! Please and Thank You!


	3. Chapter 3

So umm, hi! It's been a while! I'm really sorry, I was having a really hard time writing this chapter that I must've changed the beginning of the chapter like four or five times! But, now I was able to think of a chapter that didn't make me have second thoughts about! So here it is! I'm sorry if it sucks and for the grammar! Anyway, thank you guys so much for reviewing the last chapters! You guys are so great! Thank you so much! They mean so much and I hope that you'll continue to tell me how this chapter is! Please and thank you!

Oh, and I know it's late, but Happy Birthday to Rukia!

P.S. I do not own Bleach.

/

Hijacked Hearts

Chapter 3: Challenge Accepted

_Rule One: No Leaving Your Seat_

"I need to piss."

Ichigo announced plainly, his eyes falling on the young woman sitting next to him. She glanced at him with her large violet pools for no more than a second when she focused her attention back onto the laminated airplane precaution procedure sheets.

"Well, that sounds like a personal problem." She told him dryly, not giving him any more acknowledgement. Ichigo felt his eyebrow twitch at the woman's haughty attitude. They had only met less than an hour ago and she was already on his hit list. They didn't even know each other's name. And they still had their ten hours together, time hadn't passed fast enough for the plane to take off and hell, the plane had only been in the bright early afternoon sky for a little over fifteen minutes.

Ichigo settled back in his chair and scoffed, "Well, if you don't let me out soon, it's going to be _your_ personal problem." That got her attention. Sort of. Her eyes widened and her mouth was slightly ajar, but she shook it off and continued her stoic face, trying not to worry about Ichigo's empty threat.

"I'd rather you keep your personal problem to yourself. I thought you were a big boy, but now I know that you have a problem with soiling yourself like a five year old. Aren't I sitting next to the greatest man ever?" She stated with a roll of her eyes. Ichigo felt his face heat up slightly, but he wasn't going to lose to her just yet. If she wouldn't move by verbally threatening, then force would need to be the next step, but he would wait a little more.

Ichigo started fidgeting now, "I wouldn't have to act like a five year old if you just moved. Come on, I drank a very large bottle of water before the flight and I think it's ready to come out." His seatmate just crossed her legs and settled more deeply in her seat, physically stating that she wouldn't be moving any time soon. This woman was getting tougher by the second and this wasn't going in his favor.

Ichigo huffed and unbuckled his seatbelt, leaning forward and started a new approach, "I get motion sickness."

Ichigo could see the woman bite her lip, but then she just pointed to the front of the seat, "I'm pretty sure there's a bag in there you can empty your stomach in." She told him nonchalantly, still not looking at him.

This was not working. This woman was just not budging and it was starting piss him off even more. All he had left was to force himself out.

The man stood up, hunched over slightly so he wouldn't hit his head, "I really need to go."

"Too bad, hold it in. I'm not moving." She was now looking at him, her eyes narrowing at him.

"It's coming out!" Ichigo shouted, moving to the exit, her legs blocking his way out. He tried to push pass them, but she raised them up further, locking him in. He leaned forward trying to wiggle himself out.

"What are you doing, Fool? Get off of me!" She yelled at him, her small, but powerful, fists coming down on his arm and back. Then she kneed him. Where it hurt. Ichigo groaned and fell forward, finally into the aisle. People stood up and leaned over their seats to see where all the commotion was coming from. Some of them gasped, others snickered, and mothers even covered the eyes of their curious children.

"What were you thinking? Are you crazy? You just broke rule number one!" She shouted at him, leaning over her arm rest to get a better look at the man crumpled on the ground. He forced himself up on his elbow, squinting at her slightly, "Did I? Sorry, about that, but, was moving _that_ hard?"

"Yes, yes it was!"

"Good." Ichigo smirked at her and pushed himself off the ground. Then he squeezed himself back into his seat and sat down, a content smirk playing on his lips. The woman next to him turned, the contours in her flawless face now etched with annoyance, her lips pressed together in a thin line.

"Weren't you supposed to relive yourself?"

"Nope, I'm good now." The tone of his voice now teasing her, letting her know that he had just won. She groaned loudly, her hands flying up in the air as she settled back into her seat, angrily.

_Ichigo: 1 Devil: 0_

/

"Would you like some complimentary juice boxes?"

Sometime later after breaking rule number one, the plane had gone quiet again, and a flight attendant was now going around the cabin, passing out juice boxes. Ichigo looked at the young attendant, whom he could tell her eyes ogling at him. Somehow he could tell that the question was directly mostly toward him and not the woman sitting next to him, who was currently staring at the juice boxes.

"We'll take two."

"Hey, who said you could order for me?" The woman screeched at him, turning around to look at him with aggravation. Her cheeks puffed out as she gave him a hard glare.

"Who said I was ordering for you?" Ichigo argued back, but he knew it was a futile argument because he already knew that he said 'we'll' instead of 'I'. She rolled her eyes at him, "You obviously said 'we'. You should watch what you say."

"Whatever." Ichigo gave a roll of his own, turning his attention back to the flight attendant, "Yeah, we'll take two." He watched the flight attendant's face reddened at him as she turned to grab two juice boxes from the cart and passed them both one. Ichigo murmured a 'Thank you' to the attendant and she inched away to the next row of passengers.

Ichigo turned over his juice box, grabbing the straw and unwrapped it, then poking it through the foil hole. He was about to bring the straw up to his lips when he unconsciously caught sight of the female sitting next to him, who was staring curiously at the box. He watched as she flipped over the box a couple times, her eyes scanning over every inch of it, but still not drinking it.

"Are you going to drink it or not?" Ichigo asked, finally sipping his juice box for a bit. She jumped slightly and looked at him, she looked mad, but it didn't seem like it was focused on him.

"I am."

"You sure? Because you don't look too sure." Ichigo was now smirking at her, which only earned him an elbow in the gut.

"Ow! What was that for? You can't just hit me like that!" He complained, rubbing his sore stomach. She glared at him further before shoving the box in his face.

"Open it." Rukia ordered the carrot-top, his mouth opening wide. Was she kidding? Asking him to open her own damn juice box? She was crazy! Now, she's too lazy to do anything by herself!

"No! Do it yourself! You have arms!" Ichigo snapped at her, which only made her push it into his face more. "No! You do it!" She pushed, then her eyes widened in remembrance, "You just broke rule number two!"

"Good, I'm glad! Now tell me why I have to open your damn juice box! You're just being lazy!"

"Because I don't know how!" The words left her mouth and she quickly used her hand to cover her mouth, as if to stop the words that already left her mouth. He could see her cheeks redden and she looked away, the juice box falling into her lap.

Ichigo stared at her, his eyes as large as saucers. He wasn't sure what he should be thinking. Was she serious? Who didn't know how to open a juice box? It just seemed unethical that a person as old as herself wouldn't know how to open something as simple as a juice box.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo managed to utter, his words slow and careful.

They were bathed in silence for a few moments before she finally answered, "So what if I don't know how to open one? Is that such a problem?" She was now fully turned to him, her eyes burning a hole into his own. They held each other's gazes for a while before he blinked, "Really? You just take the straw and poke a hole in it."

Her eyes softened ever so slightly as she picked the juice box from her lap and turned it over a few times before she found the straw. With the straw, she flipped the juice box, a questioning look on her face, "Now, where do I poke it?" It was more a question to herself than to him.

Ichigo resisted the urge to run his palm over his face. At first glance she was a crazy selfish devil, and now she was completely helpless. He snatched the juice box and straw out of her hands and within a matter of seconds, opened the juice box. He passed it back to her as she stared at the fruity drink in her hands before tentatively taking a sip, the cool berry liquid spilling into her mouth.

Her eyes opened wide, "This juice tastes good."

"Enjoy." Ichigo murmured, resting his elbow on the armrest separating them. Abruptly, he felt his arm being pushed of and his eyes shot down to see the woman, holding a napkin as she eased his arm off its resting place. This time it was his turn to throw his hands in the air.

"You have got to be kidding me! A napkin? How dirty do you think I am?" He roared at her, he could almost see her hair moving from the force of his outburst.

Her lips curved upward, "Well, if I answered that question, I'm afraid you wouldn't be too fond of the answer."

"I'm afraid I'm not too fond of anything that comes out of that mouth of yours!" Ichigo refuted.

"Well if you just followed my rules, you wouldn't need to know whether or not you like the words that leave my mouth! Which reminds me, you broke rules two, three, four, and five! You're quite rebellious aren't you?" She was taunting him even more now. Ichigo gritted his teeth, a growl emanating from the bottom of his throat.

"Actually," Ichigo said with new found realization, "I just broke four rules in less than ten minutes. I think I'm doing pretty good at rebelling against you."

Rukia nodded thoughtfully, "Ah. So that's what you've been doing. Rebelling against me? I'm sorry to tell you this Carrot-Top, but you're never going to win, so I suggest you save yourself from getting your pride hurt any more than it has already." She ended her statement, by looking at him as if she were his master, but Ichigo looked at her defiantly.

"Oh, is that a challenge I hear, Midget?"

He could see her temple twitch, but she ignored that last comment, "Yes, yes it is."

"Good. I'm not going to lose." Ichigo's eyes were now searing with control and determination as strong as his bright fiery hair.

"I'm not going to lose either, and after I win, there will only be one title you can take, which will be the loser. I accept your challenge." She was now Ichigo's equal.

"We'll see about that."

_Ichigo: 5 Devil: 1_

/

It had been three hours since their little arrangement and those three hours had been hell for them and the passengers.

There had been no holding back with the two of them. They did it all from Ichigo taking her book she had been reading and folded and scribbled over the words in pen on every single page while she was in the restroom, breaking rule seventeen of not being able to touch her things, to taking her baggage out of the storage and giving it to a group of small children to play with. Let's just say she was not very happy. At all. If she could of thrown him off the airplane, she would've had not the doors of the exits being closed off.

Rukia on the other hand had done things from doodling poorly drawn rabbits all over his face as he took a small nap. Courtesy of the sleeping pills she had sneaked into his drink, of course. That had been a little overboard, but there was no holding back in their game. She had even started screaming at one point that he was sexually harassing her when his hand brushed against her knee by accident, just so she could piss him off. That had gotten him a very long time with the flight crew. When she had felt that he had gotten enough scolding, she had called the crew off of him by saying that she was mistaken and that it was just an accident.

The woman was devious. So devious that it was almost frightening. She was clever and quick to think of a way to get back at him from anything he did to her. It was like she was armed with such a terrifying mind that could only be used for the purpose of gaining more advantage over their playing field.

_Ichigo: 14 Devil: 15_

At the moment, the devil woman was up by one, but that would not last too long. At that moment, she was somewhere in the plane and Ichigo had taken the liberty of gaining a new seatmate, seventy-three year old Miyako Kobayashi. He had been able to bribe her into playing along with their game, only if he'd give her a peck on the cheek as payment. He really didn't want to get a senior citizen involved, let alone kiss her wrinkly cheek, but he had not choice, this one would be good. Maybe enough to give him two points.

"What the?" He watched as his old seatmate looked down at the two of them, her head titled to the side. She looked as lost as not knowing how to open the juice box. Just the way he liked it.

"Oh, your back! Hey, I wanted to introduce you to-" Ichigo greeted, but was abruptly cut off by his new seatmate.

"Oh my! You're so dreamy! Please let us talk more, I would love to know more about you, Handsome!" Miyako did exactly as planned, she egged herself on him like a dog in heat. It was the creepiest thing he had ever done, but he had to get her back.

"Oh, Ms. Kobayashi, I'm not sure if that can happen!" Ichigo told the woman who was now clinging on to him for dear life.

"What? Why?" The old lady looked completely and utterly heartbroken at this point, Ichigo was amazed at how well she acted. The midget even looked like she was getting reeled into it.

"That lady," Ichigo pointed at Rukia, "wants the seat you're sitting on."

Miyako was now terrified, "No! She can't have it! Please tell her to go away, my love! I don't think this old heart of mine will be able to handle the separation!" Tears were beginning to brim her crinkled eyes.

"Alright! Alright! Where do you sit? I'll take your seat for now!" The Midget had now given into the old woman, just as Ichigo had planned. Who wouldn't give up their seat for an old lady whose looked as if she was about to shatter into millions of pieces? Surely not her, no matter how evil she may be.

"Good!" Miyako had instantly perked up and pointed her ancient finger at the seat in the same row, but on the other side of the air plane, "my seat is over there! Have fun!"

Rukia raised an eyebrow, "Have fun?" She repeated the words, trying to see if she could fathom what he woman was talking about and when she turned, she finally understood. The ancient woman's seatmate was a boy no more than twelve, waving at her to come over. This was not going to be good.

"Go on, he's waiting for you, Midget." Ichigo shooed her away with the wave of his hand, his provoking grin causing her to nearly blow a blood vessel. Rukia grumbled lowly, her words inaudible as she walked around to sit by the young boy, his mouth pulled into a large smile. He looked over her, his eyes settling on parts she'd rather he not look at as she sat next to him.

Ichigo and Miyako smiled broadly at the scene. The Midget would have the time of her life with the small adolescent, who was Miyako's young grandson. As a boy who loved his grandmother could not turn down her request that he play along, especially when he found out he'd be sitting next to, in his words, 'the hot chick.'

"So how long should we let him torture her, Sweetheart?" Miyako asked, her eyes glinting with enjoyment as they watched her grandson putting the good ole' yawn and wrap your arm around a girl act.

"Oh, fifteen minutes should be good." Ichigo's grin only grew wider as he watched the young boy place his hand on her thigh. She, of course, swatted his hand off him and started scolding him, but that seemed only to egg him onto her even more.

/

Fifteen minutes later, Miyako went back to her seat and told Rukia that she could go back over to her old seat. Ichigo looked at the Midget as she stiffly sat down next to him, her arms folded over her chest as she shivered. She looked as if she were going to break down any minute, which meant that his plan had been perfect.

Ichigo gave her a triumphed looked, "So, how was your new seat, Midget?"

The Midget couldn't even look at him, "There was no words to describe how much I hate you right now, Carrot-Top."

"Good, good." Ichigo nodded, "I hate you too, that was for getting me busted for 'sexually harassing' you. Does that mean I get two points for being creative?" He was now smirking at her, which only earned him a stomp on the foot. He yelped and grabbed his foot, now glaring at her.

"Yeah, you can have two points, but the next time I do something like that, I get three points." Rukia recovered and was now arrogantly gloating at the man, holding three fingers up for emphasize.

"Please, you wouldn't be able to pull off something like that." Ichigo told her, challenging her again.

"Oh, I see. Well if you wake up and there's a _guy_ on top of you, it's not my fault." Rukia grabbed his head roughly and pulled on him until he could see down the aisle.

At the end of the aisle there was the type of _guy_ she was referring to. He was undoubtedly gay. Just the way he flipped his bleached hair, the way his hand went as he rested it on an armrest, wore strange jewelry and scarves, and crossed his legs. He was the whole package. And Ichigo was not looking forward to it, the fact that she pointed out her next plan only made it more scary.

She let go of his head and pushed him back into his seat. She was definitely merciless. She was serious and he knew that it may not be soon, but she would do that, she would find some way to get him knocked out and bring that guy on top of him.

"There is no way…" Ichigo managed to break out into a whisper as he leaned closer.

"Yes way. I endured fifteen minutes of a twelve year old groping me and looking down my shirt, so you can endure a grown man for fifteen minutes." She whispered too, leaning in as well. She was looking at him with her large eyes sparkling with excitement, she was going to have so much fun with this that she couldn't get her new found idea out of her mind. The Carrot-Top was just too much fun to mess with, he was a jerk, but she couldn't deny how much fun it was to mess with him.

"There is-" Ichigo was about to shout at her when another voice cut him off.

"Shut up all of you! One word and we'll shoot this plane out of the sky!"

_No way._

/

Hooray! This chapter is done! I'm so sorry it took so long to put up, but here it is! I'm going to try update more! So, I hope you guys will continue to read! I'm sorry if this chapter sucked or if it was OCC! Anyway, thank you guys so much for reviewing! I hope that you guys will continue to tell me what you think! Please and thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! It's been a while! I'm really, really sorry that this took so long! But, here's the next chapter! I hope you guys are okay with this one! Well, thank you guys so super much for the reviews for the last chapter! They really mean a lot, so thank you guys so much! And I'm sorry for the grammar and if the chapter was bad! I'm going to try to make this better! Please tell me what you guys think of it! Please and thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

/

Hijacked Hearts

Chapter 4: Ransom

"Fuck."

That was all Ichigo could utter as his eyes frantically scanned the pressing scene in front of him. There at the front part of the cabin, were two men decked out in black ski masks and black clothing, each holding a semi-automatic pistol. They pointed the pistols dangerously at each passenger, earning silent tears and terrified gasps from them. His mind raced at unimaginable speeds as he tried to register the dire situation, but everything was traveling at the speed of snail, it just wouldn't move any faster to keep up with the scene.

This was his fault.

He was told before the flight to watch out for anything suspicious on the plane. And he did, he had carefully studied each passenger, even did background checks on each passenger on the plane before he even arrived at the airport that morning. The only problem he had was that the woman sitting next to him hadn't even came up in his checks, he had just pushed it off as getting her ticket late. He hadn't been worried about her, since he'd be sitting next to her the entire flight. But, now he was worried.

He wasn't sure if it was his carelessness or what, but somehow these bastards had gotten on the plane with loaded guns and if anyone got hurt, it'd be on his plate. He had even told his boss that there was no one that was suspicious right before the flight. The information on suspicious people hadn't come up in recent reports that he had heard of, but the Head Captain had warned him and yet the warning didn't help.

Ichigo, of course, questioned the Head Captain about the said suspicious people, but the Head Captain had just blown him off, saying that there would be no reason to stop the flights. The old man had complete unexpressed faith in the young man and yet, Ichigo was letting him down and he had no idea what to do, but there was one thing he had.

The natural instinct to protect.

He'd make sure that everyone on the plane would land in Japan unharmed. He was sure of it, even if it meant giving up his own life, he was ready.

Ichigo's hardened eyes studied the men and their movements again, yet his eyes fell on the woman next to him. Her mouth had opened slightly, her entire body had gone rigid as she dug her fingers into the armrest between them. Her violet eyes showing the smallest, almost unnoticeable glimmer of fear, but he could see it. In any other situation, he would have smirked at her and teased her about it, but this was certainly not the time.

The two gunmen walked up both aisles, slowly, keeping an eye on everyone's movement as one of them came closer and closer to the seats Ichigo and Rukia were sitting at. Ichigo would have pounced on one of them by now, but seeing how there was two of them and a lot of people around, there was no way he could risk it.

And then there was a cry.

It wasn't a loud cry, it was almost a whimper, yet it was loud enough for the man closest to his seat to avert his gaze to the origin. Ichigo himself, stiffened, he knew whose cry that was and in this situation crying would only cause trouble. The cry had come from directly in back of him. It was the young five year old girl that had been kicking his seat earlier.

"_Ha, what's wrong? Is your back hurting?" The woman next to him teased, her signature smirk playing on her lips. She watched him in amusement every time his body would jerk forward at random moments. His frown only got deeper and deeper after each passing kick to his seat._

_As if the airplane people had something against him, they had sat a small five year child directly in back of him. What he couldn't understand was why the mother hadn't stepped in at some point to stop her daughter from kicking his seat into tomorrow or possibly the seat in front of him. The kicking was not the only bad thing about it, no it wasn't. The worst part of it was that after each kick, there would be small high pitch giggle. _

_Sure, he didn't hate kids or anything, but he just couldn't stand them when he was with them on a ten hour flight in a cramped airplane, kicking his seat until his back went practically numb. That was just a recipe for disaster. _

_Kick. Giggle. Kick. Giggle. Kick. Gigg…_

"_Can you please refrain from kicking my chair?" Ichigo finally lost the very last nerve that had kept him calm had finally snapped. He turned around in his chair to look at the small chestnut pigtailed girl who looked up at him with startled eyes. She looked up at him with her large brown eyes, nothing but alarm and fear swirled in her eyes as they started to fill with tears. _

_As soon as Ichigo saw those tears and the way her lip started to quiver, he couldn't help but feel bad for his actions, "Oh man. Hey, I'm sorry, don't cry." He tried to comfort the little girl, but she only started to sniffle more and more as her small body began to shake slightly._

"_Carrot-Top, what did you do? Have you no shame for yelling at a poor little girl? What kind of man are you?" Rukia scolded him stiffly, wiggling a finger in his face for effect. He recoiled a little and began to nervously scratch the back of his head, "Look, I'm really sorry."_

_The little girl only looked up him with the same sad eyes, he wasn't even sure if she had even heard him, the amount of guilt began swimming through the very veins of his body. He didn't even know how to get the little girl to stop unleashing her rivers of tears, let alone tell her he was sorry._

"_I know, this Carrot-Top must seem like a really mean man, but it's alright, I'll be here for you. He won't be a big meanie and pick on you anymore, so don't cry. He just doesn't know how to express emotion very well. I'm sure he's really sorry though, isn't that right Carrot haired Meanie?" The woman's voice cooed the girl lightly, smiling down at her with a million watt smile. Like some strange spell was casted, the little girl's heart instantly melted and the tears that had been forming on the rims of her eyes began to slowly dry up as she stared at the woman in front of her. The little girl nodded at her slowly as Rukia disappeared behind the chair for a second to dig through her purse. _

_Rukia popped up again a few seconds, holding a small package of cookies out to the little girl, "Here, you can have this. Pretend it's a little sorry present from this guy," She gestured to Ichigo with her hand, "He's really sorry."_

_The little girl's small hand reached out to the bag slowly and took it from Rukia and returned the smile to her, "Thank you! It's okay Carrot, I forgive you," The girl looked down at the pack of cookies in embarrassment, "I'm sorry for kicking your chair." _

_Ichigo wasn't sure what had possessed him to pat the little girl's head softly, but he did. She gasped at him and looked at him with a smile as bright as his hair and before long, he found himself smiling at her. _

_That's when he realized two things, one, that kids could actually be cute, if they didn't kick his chair and, two, that the stuck up woman next to him had a surprisingly nice side to her, which was only geared toward children he guessed._

"Tell that brat to shut up!" One of the gunmen growled roughly at the mother of the little girl, pointing the gun to her. The little girl froze as her eyes glued themselves to the gun, her tears running down her rosy, round cheeks. She made small hiccupping noises and sniffles, trying to calm herself down as her mother tried patting her back, telling her to be quiet.

"Get her to stop that crying!" He roared again, this time only making matters worse as her tears started to steadily flow down her face more than ever. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. There was no way he was going to let some creep point a gun to a child and yell at her for crying. His mouth opened to tell the guy to back off when he was curtly cut off.

"Can't you pick on someone your own size or do you just enjoy scaring little kids? How shameful."

Ichigo's eyes immediately flashed from the face of the gunman to look at the woman sitting next to him, who was currently looking at the gunman with a glare that would be able to send that man into a comatose state for weeks. It was the kind of look that would probably be used to ice over the entire Sahara Desert. Hell, if that glare traveled to Hell, the Devil would be hit with his very first ice age.

"What did you say, Girl?" The gunman pressed the gun to her head and cocked it loudly. Even with the gun held to her face, her stoic face never faltered for a second.

"Do you really want me to repeat myself because I feel like I'd be getting nowhere considering the size of that little organ in your skull called a brain. Trust me, we could be at this all day and you still wouldn't be able to understand, so you might as well stop wasting your breath." Her tone was cool and collected, as if she were having a normal conversation with a normal person.

The gunman's face turned a light shade of pink as his bared teeth began to gyrate together, viscously. The gunman's hand soon dove down to yank at Rukia's hair, until he was quickly cut off by another hand.

"Don't you dare touch her. If anyone is going to mess with her, it's going to be me." Ichigo told the man in a low, threatening voice. Rukia's startled eyes found his, yet he was looking at her, his eyes were glued to the man that wanted to rip her hand off.

"Bastard! Who do you think you are? Do you want to die that quickly? Or what if I just let you watch as I kill this one first? That way I wouldn't have to touch her at all." The gunman cocked his gun at Rukia again, threatening to shoot her right there and then.

"I'd rather not, I'm not into that sort of crap. Why don't you just stop now, before you multiply your jail time." Ichigo said with a rock hard glare.

The gunman's lips turned upward, "I'll do whatever I like. What are you? The damn cops?"

"And what if I am?" Ichigo's glare, turned into a smirk.

"What the hell is going on here?" Another voice echoed through the plane. The gunman, Rukia, and Ichigo's eyes slowly traveled up the aisle to see the other gunman coming down, his gun still pointing at the other passengers on the plane as he walked passed them.

"It's nothing. These guys are just causing trouble. I'm about to get rid of them very soon if they don't shut their mouths." The gunman informed his partner.

"Is that so? Let me take a look." The second gunman said, his tone laced with amusement. The sound of his heavy boots hitting the floor was the only thing that anyone could hear, making the plane almost sound eerily creepy. He reached his partner and nodded once at him to step back as he took a good look at the two occupants of the row, his eyes lingering on Rukia for a long time.

"You're pretty beautiful. Wait a sec, you're…" The gunman's eyes opened widely and then soon after, he smirked, "Let's use her as a hostage. I'm sure we'll shake those bastards up pretty good. There's no way they'll be able to turn us down at this point."

"Don't think you can use me, you assholes. It's not going to work." Rukia told them sternly.

At this point, Ichigo was almost lost. Why would they use her? It would be more pressing for anyone if they used a child, not that he wanted them to take a child, it just seemed more beneficial. Besides, she's too hard headed, she'd probably force these guys to get rid of her instead of keep her. She's definitely hard to handle.

"You don't have a say in this, Missy. Just be a good hostage and come with us." He commanded, flashing her his yellowing teeth.

"No, thanks. I'm not interested. I'm perfectly fine sitting here."

"I don't care if you're interested or not. You sort of don't have a choice. Unless, you want my finger to _accidently_ slip and shoot someone one, maybe that little girl sitting behind your boyfriend might want the first bullet."

Rukia stiffened as her eyes looked back at the little girl who was still frozen in fear and then back at the gunman, "Fine." She stood up from her seat, prepared to follow them, until Ichigo grabbed her wrist and pulled her back slightly.

"Take me as your hostage instead. You're not going to want her, trust me." Ichigo stated, standing up to take her place as he pushed her back to her seat.

"No. There will be no negotiations here. I want this girl. She'll definitely be useful in_ many _ways." He gave a sickening snicker as he eyed her with undisguised lust that would make any stomach churn.

"Shall we send in the ransom now, Sir?" Another gunman came down the aisle coming from the head of the plane. So far, there were three gunmen. Ichigo just couldn't fathom how so many gunmen got on the plane in the first place. Was airport security really that bad?

"Sure. Bring me the mic, I want to talk to them." The second gunman, they guessed was the boss of this operation, instructed as his underling disappeared to grab the mic, only to return a few minutes later. The boss eyed Rukia and Ichigo one more time before calling in the ransom, probably to the police.

"Listen, we're the guys who took over Flight 569. If you bastards don't follow our request, you're going to have a ton of dead bodies in the ocean, so listen well." The gunman paused, waiting for a reply from the dispatcher, but continued.

"We are asking for the release of Gin Ichimaru in exchange for all 127 lives on this plane. You have five hours to make your decision. There will be no negotiations, release Gin Ichimaru and the people on this flight will go unharmed."

/

Huzzah! This is finally done! Gosh, I'm so sorry everyone, but here it is! I'm sorry for the long wait and stuff like grammar and if this chapter wasn't good! I wasn't sure what direction I wanted to take for the ending of this chapter, so it took a while! Anyway, thank you guys so much for the reviews for the last chapter! You guys are always so great, so thank you guys! I really appreciate it! It's almost Spring Break, so hopefully I'll be able to write more! Anyway, I hope that you guys will continue to tell me how this was! Please and thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Well hello, Readers! I'm so very sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! I'm not very happy with this chapter and I'm really sorry if this chapter sucked! Gosh, maybe this horrible shouldn't even see the light of day and should just be redone, but I didn't want you guys waiting any longer, but I hope it's relatively alright. Even if it was bad, I hope that you guys still tell me how this was! And thank you guys so very much for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are really awesome, so thank you! I hope that you guys continue to read and review! Please and Thank You!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

/

Hijacked Hearts

Chapter 5: Because

"Sir! Flight 569 has been taken over by Gin Ichimaru's henchmen and they are now holding 127 passengers hostage! They are asking for the release of Gin Ichimaru as ransom! What should we do?"

The older man opened one of his eyes to see his right hand man and secretary, Chojiro Sasakibe, kneeling before him, sweat dripping down his face in small drops. He closed his eye again and turned away from the man before him to look out the large window behind his desk.

The city's bright lights blinked against the inky black and purple sky. Night time had fallen over the city quite some time ago, and yet the city was bustling with activity, possibly even more than there was during the day. At this point, no on below the building should know about the pressing manner that would soon overcome the entire city and possibly Japan as a whole.

What was the action that should be taken? Risk the lives of 127 passengers on a plane that if allowed, could possibly crash into the ground, killing even more people? Or let go of Gin Ichimaru, one of Japan's most infamous assassins and a likely link to something more?

Either way a decision had to be made.

"Head Captain, there are some visitors here to see you… Wait! You can't go in there! You don't have permission!" The crackle of the intercom from his phone reached his ears, before the doors to his office slammed opened. It wouldn't have been long until they had gotten the news.

"Head Captain Yamamoto, I apologize for coming in uninvited, but I do believe you know who is on that flight." The voice was smooth as silk, yet it had an edge as sharp as a blade. How many times he had heard this voice, the Head Captain had no idea, but he had been expecting him.

"Yes, I do and I can assure you that she will be safe." The Head Captain answered, turning around to face the man that had just entered his office.

"How can you assure that?"

"My best man is on the very same flight."

/

The plane erupted in to a chorus of quiet whispers at the very mention of the assassin's name. Gin Ichimaru. It was a name that Ichigo was all too familiar with, in fact he was the one who caught him and threw him behind the cold steel bars of a prison. He had been tailing that man for three long years, every time he thought he had a lead, that lead would be lost and he'd have to start from square one, until the day he finally caught him. Gin Ichimaru was put away for the assassinations of members from four of Japan's noble families. The night that Ichigo had caught Gin, he was in the process of assassinating youngest daughter of the Kasamioji family, Ichigo was able to shoot down Gin fast enough before he could kill the Kasamioji girl and he was officially arrested and put behind bars for life.

Until now.

If the Head Captain decided to let these men get what they wanted, three years of Ichigo's life would go down the drain, but 127 lives plus more lives that Gin would probably assassinate once he got out of his confinements, were far greater than his own life. He definitely had to do something before a decision was made, and fast.

"Why would you want to let that guy out?"

Ichigo's sitting partner had nonchalantly asked, looking up at the boss henchman. The question caught the man off guard, his tall stature faltering ever so slightly, but he quickly regained his composure.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm asking why you'd want to help an assassin out when he is completely out of your league. So, you took over a plane, but that guy his even more ruthless, or so I've heard. Monsters like that don't care about their men, they'd kill you in no less than two seconds. It sounds like it's a complete waste of your time."

_Smack!_

The sound of skin against skin contact resounded through the plane painfully loud. It had all been so fast. One moment, Rukia had been asking a question and the next, the man's large hand came across her face hard. She let out a small cry, a cry that would never pass as the cry that should have come out after a slap like that. In fact, it might not have been considered as a cry in the first place, but the pain was real. The hand mark slowly crawled into a bright red color, the outline of the man's hand could be seen so clear that it could've been painted on.

"Bastard…" She growled at the offender, holding her stinging cheek with one hand as she still glared at the man as if still defying him. Ichigo's eyes shot open as he clamped his large hands on both sides of Rukia's small shoulders, steadying her.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Didn't you ever learn that you shouldn't hit girls?" Ichigo furiously roared at the man that had just slapped the woman he was holding on to.

"You better keep a leash on your girl! That'll teach her to never run her mouth about Mr. Ichimaru ever again! She'll be the first one to die from his hands once he gets out, if she can even survive that long!" The man lashed back out Ichigo, spit coming from his mouth after every word. Ichigo's eyes hardened considerably, his eyes not leaving the man. Then he felt a jab hit his abdomen, making him lose some of the air in him.

"What the hell?" He breathed out as he looked down at the woman who was currently swatting his hands of her shoulders.

"Just because this plane his hijacked, doesn't mean that you can touch me! Rules still apply here, Buddy, so don't get too comfortable!" Rukia fired at him, her hand still pressed to her injured cheek. Ichigo just gaped at her, his eye brows had practically raised to his hair line.

"W-What? Are you crazy? You can't be serious! How do they even apply in this sort of situation?" Ichigo managed to stutter out.

"They apply when I say they apply! They still apply here and that's that!"

"Didn't we agree that I would break every rule on this damn list?" He shouted, flapping the pack of papers in her face. She snatched the packet from his hand, rolled it up, and proceeded to smack him over the head with it.

"Let us agree to disagree! God, I'll need to make rules that apply only to you in every situation known to man! But, I can tell you that the first rule will be not to touch me!" She told him getting into his face, letting him know that he probably wouldn't win against her argument.

"What? So that gives these guys," Ichigo gestured to the gunmen, "the right to touch you? I don't think so! Over my dead body, like I'd let that happen to you again! If anyone's going to touch you on this flight, it's going to be me!"

By that point, everyone on the plane, including the gunmen, Rukia, and the other passengers were just giving him a 'what-the-fuck-did-you-just-say ' look. Rukia groaned, running her hand down her face, not sure what to say. No one probably knew what to say. When Ichigo noticed the awkward silence and re thought his statement, his tanned skin turned a light pink color as he tried to avoid their eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Ichigo said nervously, covering half his face with his hand, his way of probably hiding underneath a rock.

"Sure, you didn't. When the hell was the last time she let you slam her? There's too much sexual frustration over here." The same boss gunman said, waving his hand in the air as if trying to shoo away what he thought was sexual frustration in the air.

If Ichigo's face had been pink earlier, it had now turned as red as his namesake, "I've never slammed her in my life!"

"Oh my God, Carrot Top, just shut up and save yourself from any further humiliation. I thought this whole plane jacking was supposed to be serious, but I think you just turned it into some low class comedy show. I hope you don't expect us to pay." Rukia complained with the roll of her eyes, settling back into her chair as if nothing serious was happening.

Ichigo quickly turned to face her, "You, shut up! This is your fault, if you hadn't picked a fight with me or that guy," he again gestured to the gunman, "I wouldn't have had to humiliate myself!"

"Well it's too late now, I think you've already done that pretty well already." Rukia said, her lips turning into a smirk on her pretty, yet hand mark printed face.

"I give up, already!" Ichigo declared, throwing his hands ups in the air in defeat, settling back into his chair as well. For the first time in quite a while, the plane was quiet again. And it stayed like that for some time, no one moved because no one really knew what the atmosphere after that should have been.

When Ichigo and Rukia noticed the gunmen weren't moving from their spot, as if they weren't thinking, the spoke in unison, "Move on, there isn't anything else to see here."

The looked at each other for no more than a second and then back at the men, as if waiting for an answer from them on whether they would be moving or not. The gunmen stared at the two of them, their stare unnerving before turning on their heels to leave, "Well, you two stay quiet and don't try anything stupid. We won't hesitate to shoot you." And as if nothing happened, they continued their patrol of the plane.

As soon as the men took enough steps down the aisle, Rukia and Ichigo leaned over the arm rest closest to the aisle to see where they were going.

"What should we do?" Ichigo whispered to Rukia. Rukia turned around in her chair, making Ichigo back off of her slightly. "You can start by not breathing down my neck," She whispered back harshly. Ichigo rolled his eyes at her and settled back into his chair, his eyes still darting to the gunmen every so often.

"Sir! The police have made contact again! They say they want to speak to a Rukia Kuchiki!" Another man game power walking down the aisle to his boss. The boss groaned inwardly, "Isn't the point of a hijack to get rid of the contact with hostages? Tell them too bad!"

The man pulled a walkie talkie from his pocket, "Too bad! There will be no communication between you and any passengers! How is the request going?" The man paused for an answer, only to look back at his boss, "They say they aren't going to give out any details until they can speak with her."

"Damn these assholes! Fine!" The boss swore, marching down the aisle, back to Rukia and Ichigo's seat, "Your coming with me!" He yelled, snatching Rukia's wrist, pulling her off her seat. Ichigo stood up, to protest, but was cut off.

"Cool it Lover Boy, she's going to talk to the police. She'll be back. Maybe. If she doesn't run her mouth. Let's go." The last part was for Rukia as he pulled her down the aisle. Ichigo was about to go after them when another gunman, pointed his pistol at him, making Ichigo raise his hands, backing off.

/

The boss pushed Rukia into the plane's operating room, where another gunman sat at the pilot's seat, the two pilots were tied up and knocked out into a pile in the corner. The man at the controls passed the communication line to her, she took it from him and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Rukia?"_

"Nii-Sama? Is that you?"

"_Yes, it is. Are you alright?"_

"I'm okay."

"_That's good. Listen to me well. There's a man on the very same flight as you. He has orange hair and I want you to stay with him until this all blows over. Do you understand?"_

Rukia raised an eyebrow at her brother's instructions, "Why?"

"_Because…"_

/

Done! Well I think that didn't go over to well and I think it was pretty short! I'm really sorry that it probably made no sense and that it was short! I'll try to improve the next chapters! Thank you guys again for reviewing the last chapter! You guys are really great! I hope that you can continue to tell me how this was! Please and Thank You!


End file.
